A Beastly Encounter
by Addi Lou
Summary: "Clearly no eye sees beauty in this face." A soft sigh escaped Miku's lips. A deep burning sorrow lingered over. "There isn't anything stopping me from being beautiful!" She told herself. A wicked grin crossed over her lips.
1. Chapter 1

The only noise was the sound of crunching leaves underneath her foot. It was neither a pleasant nor unpleasant noise. Her wounded mind was elsewhere. Trapped in the memories of ridicule. The insults of others. It made her blood _boil_.

"Hideous."

"Filth."

And so many, many more. Names that she didn't even wish to repeat. Names, so dreadful no Matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget.  
"I fight an uphill battle," she spat to herself. A slow glance around, she took in the details of the autumn colored forest. Orange and red decorated the maple leaves. _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _Her mother told her time and time again.  
"Clearly no eye sees beauty in this face."  
A soft sigh escaped Miku's lips. A deep burning sorrow lingered over. "There isn't anything stopping me from being beautiful!" She told herself. A wicked grin crossed over her lips. Glancing around, Miku saw no other on the road. So, she took off toward the small cottage that she called home.  
Inside Miku frantically glanced around. Oh yes, there it was. Her grandmother's spell book. Witchcraft was a trait within her family, it was no secret. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" She whispered softly to herself. "Such a simple spell." Miku shook her head ever so slightly. Rolling up the sleeves to her dress, Miku softly muttered the charm.

At first, absolutely nothing happened. Then, burning pain filled her body. All at once, Miku felt the change. Things didn't go _quite _as planned.  
The beauty she had so desperately sought, had turned her into a beast. A cry of surprise escaped from her lips. The strange horns that now protruded from her scalp was what mainly caught her gaze. Running her finger over them she stood up and searched for a mirror.  
After digging for several minutes through a stack of belongings, Miku found a small handheld mirror. Whatever spell she had casted, it wasn't _all _bad. The face of a gorgeous beast was staring back at her. Eyes like an emerald, hair the color of turquoise. It was ridiculously long and flowing. A soft laugh escaped her lips yet again.  
She was beautiful!  
A beast, but still beautiful none the less.  
"Let them insult me now," Miku muttered. Slowly, she emerged from her cottage. _I am worth so much more than this place. _She thought. _I need a castle worthy of my new beauty. _With sack full of food, clothes, and her spell book she walked on. A chilly breeze blew through, sending shutters down her spine. Pulling her shawl closer, Miku glanced around spitefully.  
People stared, oh yes they stared. Their looks were frightened, confused, awestruck. Nobody snickered, but she did catch many people whispering to the person next to them. It made a strange sense of pleasure fill Miku. For once they weren't laughing.  
They were trapped in awestruck terror!  
It made her want to laugh. Laugh at how completely pathetic they all were. Now Miku was worth ten _times _every single one of them combined.

Escaping the village was the easy part. Finding a new home was not.  
Eventually, Miku managed to seduce a rich merchant. Using his lust to her advantage she married him. As the years went by and her husband grew older, Miku remained the same age. Not a hint of her looked a day older.  
Suspicion spread throughout the servants. Her husband was far gone off the deep end to notice. All Miku did was patiently await her husband's death. Once he was gone she would inherit everything.  
She lay beside his bed as death began to gently take him into it's cold arms. Her hands gently brushed away the locks of his hair. "It shall be alright my love." She whispered to him softly.  
Within his delirious state, her husband merely made a soft groaning noise. His breaths were slowing.  
"I shall give you one last kiss." Miku whispered softly. She loomed over him before gently pressing her lips against his.  
As he faded away, Miku felt a single tear form into her eye. There was no true remorse or sadness. The man had provided company over the years, yet, he was still gone. Brushing away the locks of her teal hair, Miku turned and walked outside of her husband's bedchambers.  
The maid standing outside stared at her nervously. All of the servants had believed her to be a demon or wicked enchantress. Now their suspicion would probably only grow.  
"I shall take his wealth for my own," Miku muttered softly to herself. "And then disappear."  
It would in the pathetic mortal's mind, confirm their wicked suspicions. Their thoughts only belonged to them. Miku had no reason to concern herself with them. All that mattered now was her husband's wealth. She had given him his pleasure throughout his short life, now it was her turn. With his wealth she would have a vast amount of freedom.  
_His wealth will only last me so long though, _she thought to herself. _I will find a way to build upon it. _  
Retreating into her room, Miku dragged out her large trunk. She loaded the it with a mixture of contents. Fine gowns, shoes, essentials for life really. After packing she would have to retrieve a carriage, and then of course go to the bank and withdraw her husband's savings. Seeking out shelter would be next.  
"That will most likely be the most difficult. I'll have to sell my husband's belongings as well. It will indeed increase my wealth."  
With that, the beautiful beast ordered a servant to take her trunk down to a carriage. She glanced one last time at the mansion. A wicked smirk crossed over her face. A far better life awaited her. Perhaps a lonely one, but a better one nonetheless.

**Yep based off of Miku's epic song, The Beast.**

**Be warned, this fic is probably going to turn out SUPER weird. I've got several ideas swirling around in my head.  
And this is going to be another MikuxLen fic.  
Which is rather funny since I'm not super crazy about that pairing. Not that I don't like them...  
It's just I don't particularly ship them.  
Anyways, I don't know how frequent updates will be.  
I have a tendency to get busy.  
Or distracted.  
And I have other original projects going on right now.**

**So I'll shut up now**

**~Ami/Addi**


	2. Chapter 2

Sun rays poured over the horizon. A weary figure was walking along a snow ridden path. He kept the collar of his coat pulled close to his pale face. Strands of blonde hair were blown by the gentle breeze. There was no emotion written across his face. The figure looked out to the horizon and cursed every so softly. Time always seemed to pass by far too quickly. He needed to find some kind of shelter. There wasn't even any type of tree line.  
"Damn it," he whispered softly to himself.  
Len's blue eyes glanced left and right and he took off at a full sprint. His feet slowed a bit by the snow. At one point, he tripped and collapsed down into the snow. Several sun rays touched his skin, a loud hiss escaped his lips. There literally was no time.  
Len pushed himself up and ran fast as his feet would carry him. He saw something that looked slightly promising a short distance away. Something that looked abandoned.  
"Perfect," he whispered running toward it. The sun was now pouring sunlight down. If he didn't get to shelter quickly, there would be quite an issue.  
Once at the door, Len did not even bother to knock. He threw the door open and stepped inside. Quickly, he brushed off the snow from his coat and slammed the door.  
"Hello?" He called loudly. "Is anyone here?"  
Nothing.  
How wonderful. An empty mansion all for himself, though the house didn't look quite abandoned. It looked like it had been clean a short time ago. Len started toward the stairs.  
"Anyone here?" He called again. Still, there was no response.  
Len kept on walking glancing around, hoping nobody would come out. _If they do, I'll just have a meal, _he thought smirking a bit. His tongue moved over his white fangs. _Now lets find a bedroom. _  
Len opened the first door he could get his hands on. Sunlight was pouring in. He covered his hands with his face and pulled the thick velvet drapes shut. The room was neat, and a bed made. He glanced over his shoulder one time before lying down onto the bed with a sigh. His clothes were most likely getting it wet, but he was in no mood to care. All Len wanted to do in that moment was curl up and sleep. Within a few moments, his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Len awoke to the sound of footsteps. He jumped up from the bed and narrowed his eyes slightly. The footsteps were light, and were getting closer. Len poised himself in front of the door when he heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. He held his breath.  
"It is rude to not introduce yourself," a female voice said from the other side of the door. "I don't mind visitors, they just must introduce themselves first."  
Len slowly opened the door. A woman with long blue hair was staring at him. She had interesting horns protruding from her head, and wolf-like eyes. He just stared and stared. There was an undeniable beauty to her, though she still had beastly features.  
The woman lifted both eyebrows impaitiently. "I'm waiting. Introduce yourself and state your purposes!"  
"Len," he said. "I just needed a place to rest for the day."  
"I see," she said rubbing her chin. "You may call me Miku."  
"It's a pleasure I suppose," Len said extended his hand. Miku curled her lip as if she smelled something repulsive.  
"I don't shake hands," Miku turned and walked off. "There is food downstairs if you are hungry."  
"Uh," Len said. "I am not exactly the type of solid foods."  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Miku stopped, turned and looked over at him.  
"I am a vampire," Len replied bluntly. "I don't eat solid foods I drink blood."  
"How delightful," Miku said disdainfully. "You are on your own then. I do not cater to special needs."  
Len snarled at her retreating back and then headed for the door. He had no intentions of returning to this wicked place. This mistress was proving to be quite aggravating.

**wowowowowoooww  
been FOREVER since i've updated this fic.  
i've written this chapter about five different times.  
each time the file was lost. so, here i give you a short little chapter.  
i've got muse for this, so, hopefully i will update more. probably will outline this too.  
get an idea where the hell i'm going with it.  
****Future chapters will hopefully be longer as well.**

**~Addi**


	3. Chapter 3

Len didn't stray too far from the mansion. Potentially getting burnt to a crisp by the sun didn't sound all that appealing. He had a desire to escape the mansion, but he would need to do it the following night, hunting always took too long.  
He managed to catch small prey. It would work, but wouldn't satisfy him like a human. Len had no issues with feeding upon human prey. It was instinct. Programmed into him like any other vampire. Some gave it up because of a guilty conscious or religious reasons. Energy was all that mattered to him. And nothing provided the same kind of energy like human blood did.  
Len would be able to go a couple more days without feeding after his collection of rabbit's and the sort. He wandered his way back to the mansion covered in snow. His clothes were soaked and he desired to change, but he was lacking in another pair.  
"Maybe the she-beast will be willing," Len muttered to himself as he saw the mansion come into sight. This time he didn't allow himself in since the sun wasn't quite rising yet. Instead, he knocked softly at the door. For a long moment there was no response. Then the door opened.  
A maid was standing at the door, with straight chin length brown hair. She had a hard expression on her face and red-brown eyes were narrowed slightly.  
"You're the monster from the previous morning." She crossed her arms. "We only allow one free night per guest. So get out."  
"Aren't you the little firecracker?" Len smirked a bit. Maybe he could work with her, persuade, or even better, seduce. He knew how to work females quite well. "Quite a lovely creature. How did you fall into such a low job as servitude?"  
"How did you turn into a demon?" She snapped back.  
"Quite simple really," Len said. "I drank the blood of my sire about eighty nine years ago."  
"Wait… You drank the blood of a vampire? Isn't it the other way around?"  
"As much as I'd _love _to give my life story, lets move one please." Len said gazing into her eyes. He placed a finger underneath the maid's chin and tilted it upward so she was looking at him. "Tell me my dear, what is your name?"  
"Meiko," she snapped. "Don't touch my face."  
He leaned in a bit closer. "Meiko… What a lovely name." Now he was just inches away from her face, he made sure she could feel his breath. "Your face is so lovely. Ashame you don't want me to touch it."  
Meiko pushed him back and spat at his foot. "Stay back from me demon!"  
"Meiko," a voice said from behind. "Is that _any _way to talk to our guest."  
It was another maid. This one had long pink hair that was braided over her shoulder. "Excuse my cousin's rudeness, I am Luka." She extended her hair.  
Len took her hand into his own and kissed it gently. Perhaps this girl would be a bit more easy to work with. "It is a pleasure Luka. You too have quite a lovely name."  
"Thank you," Luka giggled a bit and blushed. Oh yes, she was going to be _much _easier. "What can I help you with, my lord?"  
"Is there any chance I may stay the night once again?"  
"I must ask my mistress," Luka turned and walked away, her shoes making a soft click. "I'll have to wake her up. She will be displeased though."  
Len rolled his eyes as Luka walked away. His eyes turned back to Meiko. He smirked a bit devilishly.  
Meiko scowled and then turned and walked away. Clearly she was in no mood for Len.  
"Miku is coming to see you," Luka emerged from the shadows and glanced over her shoulder. There was the sound of feet behind her. Miku had her long blue hair pulled up into pig tails. She didn't have the most pleased expression on her face.  
"You return to my doorstep," she said, "I do not welcome others after the first night. You must pay me now."  
"I have no money," Len said wistfully. "All I have are the clothes on my back."  
"How romantic," Miku said mockingly. "You can give me alternate terms of payment."  
"I do not pay with my body," Len said very firmly. He had no desire to bed with _that _beast, no matter how beautiful she was  
"I did not expect you to," Miku said calmly. "Instead, I demand a kiss. Nothing sloppy and no tongue. Just a simple kiss on the lips."  
"A kiss?" Len lifted one eyebrow. A kiss was all she wanted was for him to kiss her? Wow, for a bed and a bath that wasn't worth much at all. "A kiss upon your lips it is."  
"Oh not my lips," Miku said snickering. "Your lips are not worthy t touch mine. No, you must kiss Meiko. Poor servant girl has been alive for nearly a hundred years and has never been kissed."  
A HUNDRE YEARS!? Len thought the girl could be no older than twenty one. He blinked and realized she must have some kind of spell or be a creature of some sort.  
"Meiko," Miku called, "Please come here and attend me. I have negotiated a price with our friend."  
Meiko came, her expression formal. She looked over at Miku. "What is his price milady?"  
"He must kiss you," Miku said. "Do so now. I will have Luka and I leave you. Though I _will _know whether or not he kisses you."  
Both of the other to women walked away. Len stared awkwardly at Meiko. She was older than he was.  
Meiko was biting her lip, looking furious. He noticed a bit of blood dribble down from her lip. Len swiped it quickly with his finger and licked it from his finger.  
"Your blood is sweet," he whispered as he leaned in toward her.  
Meiko's eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't see her expression because he closed his eyes. His lips only touched her for a minute. When he pulled away, he realized that a bit of her blood was now staining his lips. His pupils got wide. Even though he had fed himself earlier, he had no control when it came to the blood of human.  
He hissed and took a firm grasp of her wrist.  
"MIKU!" Meiko screamed. Len pressed her up against the door. He licked his lips carefully.  
"Your blood is so sweet," he whispered into her ear. Len leaned in toward her neck. It wouldn't hurt once he bit down.  
"Stop."  
It was Miku. Len took no heed to her command. He already had sunk his teeth into Meiko's soft neck. She was screaming loudly.  
Len felt the sweet liquid flood into his mouth .He really only needed a mouthful, but this blood was just so sweet. Hands grabbed onto his shoulders and attempted to jerk him back, but he pushed them away.  
"Get him off me!" Meiko sobbed, she sounded weak.  
Len finally released her when he felt a bit out of breath. He wiped his mouth and took a deep breath.  
Meiko looked alright considering she had just gotten her blood drunk by a vampire. She looked at him mortified.  
"Don't worry," Len said, "You'll stay human. I would have to give you my blood if you wanted to convert."  
Meiko ran back into the house off to who knows where, leaving Len and Miku.  
There was a slightly smug expression on her face.  
"Did you plan for this or something?" Len said looking at her.  
Miku shook her head. "I had no intentions of you sucking my maid's blood. It is difficult to come by immortal servant. I am smirking because of what you are going to have to pay for your bloodlust."  
Price? What price? This woman seemed to like prices.  
"Do you know why I have those two?" Miku grabbed his arm and pulled him inside as the sun started to rise. "They were created by a witch. She cast a spell that literally had servitude running through their veins. In their, _blood_. Now, I met that witch and they became my servants. Lets just say, the witch owed me quite a debt."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
Miku stood up on her toes and leaned close into his ear. "It means I own you now."  
"I am still quite confused."  
"Meiko's blood has the spell running through her veins. You drank her blood," Miku carefully ran her hands down his arms. She made a pleased noise to herself. "You are lovely, so that makes up for your blood-issues. I can use that to make you dependent though." She ran the back of her knuckes down the side of his face. "Yes, I love this idea of having another servant around my house. A lovely boy servant nonetheless."  
"I am not your servant," Len hissed darkly. "Only person I serve is me."  
"Sh," Miku pressed a finger to her lips. "Go on and rest my vampire. I'll awake you toward evening. Once the blood is circulating through you, you'll be a bit more obedient."  
MIku carefully kissed him on the cheek. "Rest well."  
"I don't believe this is happening," he muttered to himself.

**Look at this, a chapter not months later.**

**and it's even over a thousand words.  
i'm honestly starting to have a LOT of fun with this.  
i said it was going to get weird.  
there will be no inappropriate scenes.. but it does get weird.  
and i'll reveal a bit more about len and his back story gradually maybe in the next chapter.  
i hope you enjoy the fic. reviews and reads are ALL appreciated.**

**~Addi**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay to admit your lonely milady."  
Miku glanced over her shoulder at her maid Luka. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her maid's mouth. Lonely? There was no reason for her to be lonely. She had two maids to keep her company. Loneliness involved being alone. Which, Miku obviously wasn't.  
"Luka," Miku said rolling her eyes, "I am not lonely. What would even make you think such a thing?"  
The pink haired maid looked at the ground and shrugged. "The way you get so pleased when you have a guest."  
"I merely am pleased others get to see the wonders of my mansion," Miku absently started to rearrange the contents of her vanity. She was _not _lonely. There was no way she was lonely. "That doesn't make me lonely. Besides, I have everything I could ever want Luka."  
Luka shook her head. "Not everything you want milady. Excuse my disrespect."  
"What do you mean no everything?" Miku raised one eyebrow. She was honestly intrigued by her maid's comment. "I have beauty, riches, magic, and power. What else could I want?"  
"Love, milady," Luka met her mistresses gaze.  
Love? Miku threw her head back and laughed. Love was for youth. Love was for fools. There was no such thing as _love_. There was a sense of need people had for each other, or perhaps reliance and maybe even lust, but Miku stopped believing in love long ago. "You are very confused my dear. We have discussed my feelings toward love."  
"I know, I know," Luka said a bit irritably. "You have told me multiple times milady. You shouldn't close your heart so quickly though. Our new friend seems to have a complicated story of his own."  
"Indeed he does," Miku agreed. "I look forward to us playing a bit."  
"Playing?"  
"Oh I know our friend will be having a bit of a power struggle with me." Miku grinned devilishly, "I enjoy a good fight Luka. It makes things so much more interesting."

Len was awoken much earlier than he desired. One of the maids woke him up at sundown. He almost struck her because of the fright she caused.  
"Good God," Len said as he pushed himself up. "You can wake up a man more gently you know."  
"Yes, but you're not a man," it was Meiko. "The mistress demands you come down and see her immediately."  
He groaned as he kicked off the blankets and rose up to his feet. Len noticed a set of clothes lying on an armchair in the corner carefully folded. He walked up to it and studied the clothes then laughed.  
There was a formal white collared shirt with black pants and he assumed a black coat was in the stack. He picked it up and rolled his eyes. "What the lady wants the lady gets." He rolled his eyes as he threw his shirt onto the ground.  
He quickly pulled on the white shirt and changed from his ratty brown trousers into the formal black pants.  
"Well look at that, there is a matching coat," Len picked it up and shook his head. He refused to wear it.  
He walked down the steps and saw Miku standing there impatiently.  
"Where is your coat?"  
"Upstairs," Len said with a shrug. "I'll wear the stupid shirt and pants but I'm not wearing a coat."  
Miku walked toward him and made a ridiculous pouty lip. She ran her finger underneath his chin and shook her head a bit. Then she leaned in toward his ear. "I love war games Len. I _will _win. I've got all eternity to fight."

**Short sorry.  
I kind of was starting to get writers block. So I gave you all a cliffhanger.  
It was originally going to be even shorter but I managed to extend it =)  
I'm pretty busy with school and other projects.  
Also I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this year.  
So throughout all of November no updates.  
I might be able to update this one last time if I get any ideas.  
Don't get your hopes up though =/  
Or I'll write up a short something in November just to keep interest.**

**~Addi**


	5. Chapter 5

Len didn't quite feel threatened by her words. Instead, he just smirked and snickered softly. "Is that a threat, _milady_?" He whispered into her ear. "Because I really think the one who doesn't know what their getting into you is _you_." He stepped away from her and locked eyes. "My appearance may seem human to you, but I'm a beast. Not unlike yourself."  
Miku was looking at him with a blank expression. She looked him up and down once but still was totally silent. Her clawed finger gently rubbed her chin. "You are correct you are a beast. But _every _beast can be tamed." She smiled at him and then turned and walked away. "Go set the table for dinner."  
He didn't respond. Yes, he would obey this command. So he walked toward the dining room. His worn boots made noise against the marble floors because of his intentionally heavy steps. Let her think he was enraged. Give the enemy a false sense of security. Then he would make his escape.  
_I've had a master before, _he thought to himself. _I don't need another one. _  
Len could already think of his vampire sire. Oh yes, he had displeased his sire greatly. Len didn't spend much time studying the ornate dining room. It looked a lot like the rest of the house, hoity-toity.  
Luka was wiping down the table with a rag while Meiko was lighting the candles. Len stood silently watching the two maids, waiting for them to notice him.  
Meiko was the first to notice him. She glowered at him and walked over. "The china is in the cupboard over there." She pointed.  
He followed her finger with his gaze and nodded. Quickly he selected a plate then walked over and set it down carefully. "Would the _lady, _desire a glass or a teacup?"  
"The mistress prefers tea with her dinner," Luka said gently. "Since you chose the white plate with the yellow flowers get the cup with the blue flowers."  
"Why does it matter?" Len walked over to the cupboard and studied the contents. "It's just a stupid cup."  
"Ask her." Meiko snapped softly. "She is obsessed with everything being _exactly _how she wants it."  
Luka hushed Meiko harshly. "Do _not_ speak poorly of our mistress Meiko. You know better than that."  
Len found the cup with the blue flowers and it's plate. He set it in front of the plate.  
Luka already had gotten silverware and had it positioned properly. She looked at Len. "There is a good chance she'll make you stand in here while she eats. The mistress always likes to have company while she eats. She'd never admit it, but she is lonely."  
"I'd get lonely, being cooped up with a snarky hag, and a boring stout." Len murmured as he rolled his eyes. Such a massive house all to yourself, would be nothing short of misery.  
Meiko glowered over at him. "Snarky hag? Boring stout?"  
In that moment Miku walked in the doors. She glanced between them. "Something happen?"  
"Nothing milady," Luka said abruptly. She walked over to Meiko and shot her a look. "My sister just is getting offended by the snarky comments of our new friend."  
"What did you say?" Miku turned to Len, an displeased expression on her face.  
"Only the truth milady," Len responded drily. "Merely was poking fun. Calling her a snarky hag."  
"I'll work on that with him Meiko dear," Miku walked over and she placed her hand onto the maid's shoulder. "Bear with me as I tame our new friend."  
"I appreciate you talking about me like I am some wild stallion." Len growled. He could tolerate shouting, ridicule, and various other insults. He never appreciated being treated like some animal. Even if he wasn't human, he felt like he at least deserved at least a bit of respect for looking like one.  
"Luka, Meiko, would you two be dears and bring out my dinner and then start tending to the house?" She smiled at the two and then walked over to her seat. "Come over here Len. I feel as though you are a stranger. Since you will be staying in my house, it is time we got to know each other better."  
Len slowly walked over and stopped on the opposite side of the table. Candlelight cast an eerie glow over Miku's face, making her beast-like face even more predatory. She placed her elbows on the table, clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them with an intrigue look on her face.  
"I don't expect you to open up," she said softly. "Perhaps if we make a deal, I'll tell you about myself then you will tell me about yourself."  
He was silent for a very long moment. This would be an interesting bargain. Though he would have to reveal things, but so would she.  
"I accept milady." Len crossed his arms. "Tell me your story."  
"My story is long." She said. "Let me tell you how I became a beast."  
Len sat down in the chair and leaned back and stared at her with an intrigued expression.  
"You see," Miku said. "I wasn't what many would call beautiful. I was hideous. People would cast me odd looks… I could hear the whispers about how I would never be given away in marriage."  
Len was shocked by the hurt that was seeping into her tone. What these people did to her actually caused her pain. Even if she was beautiful, Len didn't think she had released what those people had done.  
Her story continued on. She married once and then her husband passed on while she remained young. She married again a short while after. This time to a wizard.  
"I actually loved him," she whispered softly. "Though like every other human on this earth he had to age. Desperately he tried to find a way to gain immortality. So we could live side by side, forever. Then he died. Like every other person I ever loved. He left me this mansion. And Meiko and Luka I later would stumble upon. Now, your turn my dear vampire."  
Len was silent for a very long moment. He wasn't entirely sure where to start. There were so many things to tell of his past eighty nine years of life. _I'll tell her of my Turning. _He thought to himself and nodded.  
"I think the only thing that will interest you is how I became a vampire." He adjusted himself in his seat and straightened up a bit. "My sister had a tendency to hang around shady people. She just wasn't really accepted by society like you." He paused. Her face came to his mind. The same blonde hair and blue eyes as his. When people would look at them they could tell they were siblings. "Her name was Rin. One night she snuck out of the house. I saw her, so, I followed her. She went into some graveyard. Apparently it was some tryst with a werewolf lover. The werewolves in the area had a bad relationship with the vampires." He choked on his words a bit. Man, he hadn't gotten emotional in so long. He bit his lower lip and forced back the emotion from his face and hopefully from his tone.  
"Vampires came from nowhere. They killed my sister's lover and took her. Being the idiotic heroic type I was back then, I went after them." He paused for dramatic affect; even if he was being serious he wanted to draw her in, it was always so amusing. "I followed them up to some cave. They knew I was there from the start but they wanted to make me feel good I guess. They grabbed me once I was inside the cave. They locked my sister and me in a cage and kept us for who knows how long. They fed on each of us in alternating nights it was disgusting. Eventually Rin started to just deteriorate. When a vampire drinks from you a bit of venom goes into you. She was dying and I couldn't do anything. I pleaded with them to help her or something. Do something to save her but they just laughed. Eventually she basically was on the brink of death and.. Apparently how it works is they decide whether you are worth turning. Since she had a werewolf lover she was deemed unworthy and she died."  
"You were all alone," Miku said with a surprisingly sympathetic tone. "Continue."  
"I decided I needed to get home to our parents. So, when they came in to feed on me I didn't let them." Len paused as he thought of the memory. "I paid for it real good though." He said softly. "They just about drained me dead. Then my sire decided I was 'worthy' and they Turned me."  
"How does do you get… 'Turned'?"  
"They drink from you and then give you a drop of their blood." He stood up from the chair. "And that is all you get to hear of my story, _milady_. You know how I became a creature sent from the pits of hell."  
"I appreciate you entertaining me during supper. It's time for my evening bath," she stopped when she crossed in front of him. She then walked over and gently kissed his cheek. "Good night."  
Len wasn't blushing, he just watched walk by. "It seems a sob story has caused the mistress to become smitten with me."  
Oh yes that was very good. Len didn't mind it at _all_.

**Yay update.  
****This will probably be the final update till December. I thought I'd just give you something that is longer for me.  
****Hopefully chapters will all be at least this length in the future. Just stretching it more and more.  
****Haha and I am totally winging the plot. Making it up as I go along but I've got an idea for the next chapter. It'll be more action-packed then this one. I thought it was perhaps time to reveal a bit about Len. So, I hope you all are enjoying this fic.  
Every review is read and appreciated.**

**~ Addi Lou**


	6. Chapter 6

Luka walked into the bed chamber of her mistress. All sort of questions were on the tip of her tongue but she didn't feel quite brave enough to say anything. Without a word she started to make the bed for when her mistress got out of the bath.  
Carefully she laid out the nightgown her mistress would wear and then she got ready to walk out, but, her mistress came in through the door.  
Luka froze when she saw Miku with her robe on and blue hair dripping wet. She smiled at her mistress and then backed over toward the corner.  
"What is wrong Luka?" She asked as she walked in.  
"You just said something… Confusing," Luka looked at her mistress. "You said you fell in love.. But you said before you don't believe in love."  
Miku glanced at Luka as she change into a nightgown. "I believed it was love at the time… I don't think I was actually in love."  
Luka nodded. Somewhat content with the answer

**SOOO short but i just needed to get something out of the way  
and show that this isn't over and i still will be working on it **


End file.
